Chaos Factory
The Chaos Factory The Chaos Factory can be upgraded to Golden Factory, Verdant Factory, Magic Factory, Blood Factory, and Doom Factory, each upgrade unlocking new weapons, and giving bonuses to Chaos Monsters. Different Levels As stated above, the Choas Factory could be upgraded to five other factories, which unlocks new weapons and give bonuses. ''Choas Factory'' The Choas Factory is the normal version and therefore weak. It only has three weapons - Marilyn Monstroe, Loot-O-Tron 5000, and Candy Jars. ''Golden Factory'' The Golden Factory is the second weakest in the list of factories and could be upgraded directly from the plain Chaos Factory. Thus, the weapons mostly are just improved versions of the current ones. Unlocks: David Doll, Steal-O-Tron 12000, and Statis Bottles Golden Bonus: Gives 3% attack bonus to Choas Monsters Reproduction: Archvalis (Choas Monster) ''Verdant Factory'' The Verdant Factory is a great leap from the Golden one, and once upgraded, will give a good attack boost to your army. Unlocks: Crazero Peronus, Fire Rage, Arctic Wind Verdant Bonus: 9% attack bonus to Choas Monsters Reproduction: Archvalis and Fagervillin (Choas Monsters) ''Magic Factory'' The Magic Factory unlocks the most special and probability-focused weapons, and if used at the right time, may be a great help in attacks. Unlocks: Boost Spinner, Misty Paralyzation, Spell Encloser Magic Bonus: 8-10% attack bonus to Chaos Monsters by chance, and 1-3% defense bonus to Choas Monsters by chance Reproduction: Archvalis, Fagervillin, and Savagius (Chaos Monsters) ''Blood Factory'' The Blood Factory makes the most drastic weapons that can turn small battles around if lucky, or used at the right place and time. Unlocks: Splatter of Speed, Eelectric Shield, Sandstorm Blood Bonus: 12% attack bonus on Chaos Monsters, 5% defense bonus on Chaos Monsters, 2.5% speed bonus on Chaos Monsters, 2.5% health Bonus on Chaos Monsters Reproduction: Archvalis, Fagervillin, Savagius, and Hellraiser (Chaos Monsters) ''Doom Factory'' The Doom Factory is the deadliest of all factories and its weapons are what everybody fear. It also has the chance to sprout the most deathly demon ever, Uraeus. Unlocks: Doom Arrows, Anti-Grav Shockwave, Blizzard Doom Bonus: 15% attack bonus on Chaos Monsters, 7% defense Bonus on Chaos Monsters, 5% speed bonus on Chaos Monsters, 8% health bonus on Chaos Monsters Reproduction: Archvalis, Fagervillin, Savagius, Hellraiser, Uraeus (Choas Monsters) Upgrading The Chaos Factory can't be upgraded like usual buildings. First, they need Inferno resources, and secondly, they need some rare diamonds. However, they could be upgraded instantly once everything is ready. Golden Factory - 25,600,000 Bones, 14,300,000 Coal, 17,240,000 Sulfur, 9,800,000 Magma, The Diamond of Ember Gold Verdant Factory - 36,780,000 Bones, 42,200,000 Coal, 35,000,000 Sulfur, 30,770,000 Magma, The Diamond of Aquatical Nature Magic Factory - 48,900,000 Bones, 46,550,000 Coal, 51,420,000 Sulfur, 42,100,000 Magma, The Diamond of Sinister Mysteries Blood Factory - 67,000,000 Bones, 67,000,000 Coal, 67,000,000 Sulfur, 67,000,000 Magma, The Diamond of Unrested Peace Doom Factory - 108,250,000 Bones, 110,500,000 Coal, 112,750,000 Sulfur, 125,000,000 Magma, The Diamond of Undead Spirits Chaos Monsters Chaos Monsters are some of the deadliest and chaotic monsters. There are five of them, though it was known that there were two that were not yet discovered, or may not even belong to the Backyard World. They are usually powerful at each kind of stat, and even stronger when in buff or bonus. They cannot be buffed by Putty, Ice, Air, or Mud Rage. ''Archvalis'' Born in the pits of magma between the border of the Land of Demons and Inferno, this bloody animus can split into swarms when killed. Health: 66,666 Damage: 6,666 Speed: 6.6 kph Ability: Splits into 6 small duplicate of itself when died, which has half it stats, and they split once again into 6 other duplicates of themselves, which has one forth of their stats. So simply, there will be 36 small Archvalisen that has one-eighth of the big Archvalis' stats, and can be killed like usual at last. ''Fagervillin'' Venom of this slithery snake can kill a maxed DAVE in less than two seconds. Health: 125,000 Damage: 10,800 Speed: 2.5 kph Ability: Venom. Does 50 damage per 0.1 second. ''Savagius'' Born under the shadow of hell; formed at the core of Earth, this hellified creature can tank for the others while healing itself long enough. Health: 335,500 Damage: 4,200 Speed: 1.1 kph Ability: Heals itself every second by 5,520 health. ''Hellraiser'' Mysteriously created from the gooey ground of the Land of Demons, this demonlike splatter casts spell and curses. Health: 426,000 Damage: 55,600 Ability: Can "statis" monsters around it and make them immovable for five to fifteen seconds. Casts every fifteen to forty seconds. Ureaus Rose directly from the Sea of Chaos, this evil demon is the deadliest and most deathly thing in all, and can channel power and strength directly from Chaos itself, forming the most horrifying attacks and abilities. Health: 3,590,800 Damage: 366,000 Ability: Earthquake - Damages all enemies in range by 10,000 damage per second for five seconds. Party Heal - Heals every ally in range, including buildings, by 666 health per second for two minutes.